Macaroni and Cheese
by technical-direction
Summary: Cuddling? The idea seems... unorthodox to Dr. Zach Addy, but if Vanessa asks...


"Hodgins, can I ask you a personal question?" Zach said as he refilled his coffee cup during his break. He wasn't one to make conversation during his break; he was actually often working toward the case in hand. Come to think of it, he didn't really drink coffee either. He felt that having a break only limited him in making discoveries, but if Cam found him still in the examination room, she'd throw him out and force him to have lunch. He'd eaten macaroni and cheese everyday since coming to the Jeffersonian.

"Definitely depends on what it is. Let's see: Boxers, no, and yes." Hodgins was flipping through a magazine and sitting with his feet on the table. Zach had gotten used to gestures like this, so he told himself that it was okay and that he shouldn't say anything.

"I actually had something else in mind."

"Okay, go ahead" the curly haired man sat up and folded his arms in his lap. Zach sat down in the chair opposite him.

"I live with my girlfriend, and last night—"

"You have a girlfriend?" Hodgins edged closer and threw the magazine down on the table beside the couch. "When did this happen?"

As if on cue, Angela came over and sat down beside the man whom Zach was trying to talk to. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" She engaged, smiling, as always.

"Zach has a girlfriend." Hodgins looked at his own girlfriend and they shared a mischievous grin that Zach didn't feel all that comfortable with. He blushed a little and got up to go into Dr. Brennan's office and ask if he could work through his break.

"Oh, Zach, just sit down, I wanna hear about her." Angela persuaded, getting up to follow him back to the table.

"We've been dating for about a year. We moved into an apartment together six months ago."

"That's so cute." Angela commented, rubbing her boyfriend's arm out of excitement for him. There had been a reason he didn't tell any of his co-workers. They weren't embarrassing, per say, just different. They were eclectic when put together, and Zach had liked them for that reason. "What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair and hazel eyes."

"That's all the information you're going to give me? I'm an artist, Zach; I'm building her picture in my head."

"Okay, well she's kind of short and small. She went to school for dance. She's pretty and she likes reading. I borrowed a body language book from her."

"Okay, well, continue with the question." Hodgins urged.

Zach was hesitant for a moment, but he trusted his friends, so he continued asking for the advice. "We were watching TV and sitting on the couch last night, just like we normally do if we don't get home too late, and she asked me if I would sleep in her bed so we could… cuddle." He shivered on the word as if it was unearthly.

"Did you get lucky?" Hodgins laughed. Angela reached up and smacked his shoulder. "What? When _you_ want to cuddle…" His phrase drifted off to where Zach could no longer hear and Angela slapped him again. "Well?"

Zach searched the room for something to look at while he answered and then added the question. "I went to go cuddle with her because I thought it would make her happy, and cuddling is all we did. How do I know that's all she _wanted_ to do?"

"Are you asking like it's a good thing or a bad thing?" Hodgins.

"Did she kiss you?" Angela.

"Once" Zach answered. He went to answering questions rather than asking them. No, she wasn't trying to eat his face. No, her hands didn't wander. No, she was a virgin and she wanted to save herself for marriage.

"So let me get this straight, a forensic anthropologist is asking me advice on social relationships?" Hodgins laughed again.

"Yes," Zach said, "I'm not a very experienced male, and I just wanted to know why she suddenly wants to spend physical time with me. She's not the type to hold hands or hug in public. I thought she might be jeopardizing her pledge if she was trying to…"

Angela's brow narrowed. "You seriously don't get it do you?" Zach shamefully nodded and gave her a pleading look. He really wanted to know. "You've been dating for a year. She's seen you come home so focused that you can't eat and sometimes you even stay here."

"Is she jealous of how much time I spend here?"

"Zach, you went home the other week with a black eye and cuts all over your face and you weren't allowed to explain it to her. She probably watched the news say that you were dead and was really upset. You were supposed to be dead. She's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"She doesn't want to lose you. Not to mention that all of your things would be in your house, and she'd have to wake up and see them every day." Angela said. Her voice grew a little bit quieter. Hodgins nodded his head and said he was going to get back to work.

Zach was a little bit speechless, but he found something to say after a little while. He didn't feel like he was going to be able to eat lunch today. "Why doesn't she tell me?"

"The whole world knows how much you like working for Dr. Brennan. She doesn't want you to worry about her while you're here."

Zach felt ashamed. How couldn't he have known that Vanessa was worried about him? He thought back to the message that he'd gotten on his cell phone that night when Booth forbade him from going home. He'd remembered how she'd been sick, so he didn't think of the sniffle that was in the back ground of being anything more than a reflex. Besides, she called him everyday and left a voicemail at about this time. "But I _am_ worried." He replied to Angela.

"Then that means you're a good boyfriend." She left after placing her palm on his shoulder. The gesture meant approval. At least he'd learned _something_ from that book.

Zach entered Dr. Brennan's office and saw that she was discussing a case with Agent Booth. He swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat and made an odd request, considering he'd gone to the Jeffersonian to work more than once with a cold or a queasy stomach. "Dr. Brennan, I'm not feeling well. Is it okay if I go home?"

"Of course you can, Zach. Do you need some medicine? I might have some in my bag if you don't have any at home."

"I have some at home. Thank you, Dr. Brennan." He didn't think she'd have anything for a nervous stomach with a heavy heart.

He pressed his key into the lock and walked inside his house. Vanessa was sitting at the bar in their house, having a bowl of soup. She saw Zach and took a last sip before rinsing out the bowl in the sink.

"Hi, Zach, you're home early today." She walked over and gave him a hug like she did every time he got home. She took a step back and took his jacket as routine demanded.

He felt like he had bubbles in his stomach. He undid his tie and hung it up on the coat rack. Then he walked over to Vanessa and gave her a hug too. "I wanted to spend time with you." He said before letting go. "Can we go cuddle again?"

Vanessa looked at her boyfriend like he had been replaced with a different person. "Yes," she answered.

He held her hand and took off his shoes at the door. "Okay"


End file.
